guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seaguard Eli
Seaguard Eli, NPC Seaguard Eli is a member of the Crab clan, and participates during the Boreas Seabed mission in the Convocation as part of Daeman's party to fight for the right to wield the Spear of Archemorus. Daeman is his younger brother. Eli believes that Daeman is smarter than him, and is therefore content with Daeman being the Champion of the clan rather than himself. Quests Involved In *The Convocation Location *The Jade Sea **Boreas Seabed (also during the mission as an enemy) Dialogue In Boreas Seabed: :"We of the Seaguard are bound to our Champion from birth. It is our duty to provide support during battle." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"It is an honor to meet someone who possesses such strength." Items Dropped *None Seaguard Eli, Guardian Henchman Profession: Warrior Armament: Sword and shield After the Convocation, he offers his service as a henchman in Luxon areas. He is level 20 as a henchman and level 24 as an enemy boss. Location *The Jade Sea (all towns and outposts except Boreas Seabed) Skills used * * * * * * * * Evaluation Eli has two nice party wide support skills and a good survivabilty. He is also very accurate with his elite, knocking down kiting foes. However, his damage output is not very high and sprint is not a very useful stance. Dialogue :"Hello, I'm Eli. I take it you've met my brother, Daeman? He tells me you're a great warrior. I think I remember fighting you in the Convocation, but I'm not sure~ I took a few blows to the head during that battle and things are a little fuzzy. I'm always willing to help a friend, and I never mind a chance to bust a few heads." Quotes Idle quotes in the Jade Sea: *''"Have you met my little brother Daeman before? He's very clever. He comes up with all sorts of schemes I can't even understand."'' *''"Some people have asked me why I am not Champion instead of my brother. I may be stronger than him, but he is more smart than I could ever be, and that is very useful in combat."'' *''"Sometimes I wish I could just rush into battle and start breaking heads, but Daeman always tells me that it's better to be careful."'' Battle quotes: *''"Come back here so I can hit you!"'' *''"Don't run off, the fight's just started!"'' *''"Hit them in the squishy parts!"'' *''"I do love the sound a hammer makes when it breaks a jaw."'' *''"Let me break your face. You'll thank me later!"'' *''"Let's get them!"'' *''"On the ground with you, fiend!"'' *''"Stand still, I'm trying to break your arm!"'' *''"This is fun!"'' *''"You'll look much better once I have crushed your face!"'' Notes *Although all three Seaguards have their own, unique armor, Eli's is the only one that doesn't at all resemble player armor. *He participates in the first battle of the mission. This makes him the quickest way to capture Dragon Slash -- you can find and defeat him in under 5 minutes. Category:Luxon Bosses Category:Warrior Bosses Category:Boreas Seabed (mission) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Boreas Seabed (location) Category:Divine Path Category:Luxon NPCs